1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feeding device. More particularly, this invention relates to a feeding device for supporting and moving media such as papers to a printing device.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a feeding device F1 disclosed by the FIG. 12 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,556. The feeding device F1 has a hopper table 1xe2x80x2, springs 2xe2x80x2 (2xe2x80x2), a pressure plate 3xe2x80x2 and several rollers 5xe2x80x2. The pressure plate 3xe2x80x2 is supported by the spaced springs 2xe2x80x2 (2xe2x80x2) which are disposed on the hopper table 1xe2x80x2, and the rollers 5xe2x80x2 are disposed on the pressure plate 3xe2x80x2. The stacked sheets S1xe2x80x2 are put on the pressure plate 3xe2x80x2 and scrubbed by the rollers 5xe2x80x2.
However, once the specification of the sheet S1xe2x80x2 is medium size or smaller, such as envelope size, only one roller 5xe2x80x2 can make contact with the media and only a small portion of the roller""s surface may, in fact, contact the media. The pressure plate 3xe2x80x2 easily becomes uneven due to the uneven contact with the rollers 5xe2x80x2, and the sheets S1xe2x80x2 may be stuck or jammed during the feeding process.
To solve the above problem, the primary object of this invention is to provide a feeding device for transmitting media such as paper to a printing device. The feeding device comprises a base, a reciprocating mechanism, a recovery device, a pallet and a scrubbing device. The reciprocating mechanism is a parallel motion mechanism disposed on the base and moved between an initial site and a predetermined site. The recovery device is disposed on the reciprocating mechanism and intended to move the reciprocating mechanism toward the initial site. The pallet is disposed on the reciprocating mechanism and used for supporting the media. The scrubbing device is disposed on the pallet and used for moving the media.
As the media is loaded, the pallet is shifted from an initial site toward a predetermined site in parallel, and thus the media supported by the pallet is sequentially transmitted to the printing device by the scrubbing device.